


hunger pains

by lusterrdust



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Veronica Lodge, Pointless fluff, Some Humor, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: “Jughead,” Betty begins, startling him as he spins around, spatula in hand. She folds her arms over her chest and raises a brow. “It’s two in the morning.”Jughead grins before turning back to his food, clicking the volume from his phone down as he shrugs. “I’m hungry.” [bughead, one-shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly one am. I'm tired. If there are mistakes, please forgive me, I'll fix them later. Enjoy, lovebugs xoxo

 

 

> ▱◯♕
> 
> _"A soulmate is someone who  
>  appreciates your level of weird.”  
>  -Bill Murray_
> 
> ◯

 

Betty wakes up to the smell of bacon, but upon glancing to the clock at her bedside, she realizes it’s far too early for breakfast. Reaching her hand out, her palm runs over cold sheets, prompting a groan from her lips before she pushes herself up and off the bed.

Rubbing the grit from her eyes, she follows the soft tune of _Purple Haze_ from the kitchen and sees her husband at the stove, oblivious to her presence. Pushing herself up onto the counter, the bare skin of her legs break out in goosebumps at the chilled marble.

“Jughead,” Betty begins, startling him as he spins around, spatula in hand. She folds her arms over her chest and raises a brow. “It’s two in the morning.”

Jughead grins before turning back to his food, clicking the volume from his phone down as he shrugs. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Betty quips, though her tone has softened to tender bemusement.

Tilting her head, her gaze turns to the bread stacked with turkey on a nearby plate, an assortment of condiments beside it. Without meaning to, her mouth waters and she succumbs to the smells and sights of the food presentation he has on display.

Jughead catches her wandering eyes and smirks at her, angling his head so he catches her gaze. “You want one?”

Betty bites her lip as her stomach answers for her in a loud growl. She blushes slightly and rubs her hands over her thighs before tugging at her shirt. “Yes, please.”

In two steps, he’s in front of her, capturing her lips in a small kiss before moving back to get her a plate. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he begins to explain his actions before she can even ask. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Sliding off the counter, Betty moves behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him tight while relishing in the deep exhale he gives.

“Another nightmare?” she questions quietly, moving her palms against the toned planes of his chest. She knows the gesture is soothing, so she lets her hands wander.

When Jughead answers, his voice drops, but only slightly. “It’s nothing—“

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” Betty asks, pressing her cheek against his back and kissing his shoulder blade.

“You can’t even see me.” Jughead retorts with a snort, turning around so his arms encase her in an embrace.

“Doesn’t matter.” Betty shakes her head, bringing her thumb up to smooth the crease between his brows. “You do this thing—“

“Oh yeah?” he interrupts in amusement, raising a brow as his lips press against her forehead. “I do a thing?”

Betty flicks his shoulder at his tone and turns her chin up. “ _Yes_ ,” she continues, “you do a thing,”

“And what actions, pray tell, give away my deception?” he deflects teasingly.

“Well—“ Betty begins before cutting herself off with a sharp gasp. Her hand immediately goes to her stomach, quickly followed by Jughead’s as he pushes hers away, his gray eyes wide and panicked.

“What? What is it?” he questions, pushing her shirt up over her bump. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah—yeah, Juggie, I’m fine.” Betty exhales with a slow smile as she cups his cheek to redirect his attention back to her face. “She’s just awake now, too.”

The baby inside her, _their_ daughter—awakened by Jughead’s voice, she’s sure.

But Betty frowns as she witnesses the ragged breath he gives in response, as well as the lick to his lips and pinch of his brows. Her hands move to rub at his shoulders, trying to ease the tension there. Everything in his stance contradicts the calm façade he’s trying to school on his features, but Betty’s not fooled.

“Hey, look at me.” she whispers, moving her hands up to cradle his cheeks.

After a hesitant moment, Jughead obeys, lifting his gaze back to her own. His eyes, deep and turmoiled, though clouded slightly by insecurity, are filled with the deepest abundance of love. So much, in fact, she feels it tangible enough to blanket her entirely. Her thumb drags over his bottom lip before she speaks again, “Jughead,”

“Betty, don’t—“ he looks away, mouth deepening into a grimace.

“You’re _not_ your father.” Betty interrupts sternly before he can reply, “I’m not my mother. We are _not_ our parents. You told me that before, remember?”

She watches him swallow thickly before he gives one curt nod. When he answers, his voice cracks, almost inaudibly. “Yeah…”

“We aren’t them.” She continues, grabbing his hand to place over her swollen belly. “We’re us, you and me, Betty and Jughead. You’re going to be an amazing dad, Juggie. You already _are_.” She emphasizes, pressing his palm firmer against her stomach.

His eyes dart across her face before he leans down to capture her in a soft kiss, splaying his fingers out against her skin as he sighs into her mouth. “I love you.”

“I—“

Betty’s words are cut off as the fire alarm blares above them, ruining the tender moment.

Jughead snaps away from her before spinning to the burning bacon. His fingers dart to switch the stove off before swiping at the smoke they’d been too distracted with each other to notice. Betty grabs a cookie sheet from one of the cupboards and opens the patio door before helping sweep the smoke out.

As Jughead grabs a stool to help him click the alarm off, Betty’s at the patio door, a hand to her lips as a burst of giggles bubble out of her. “Oh my god…” she laughs, placing the cookie sheet on the counter. “Our neighbors probably hate us.”

“What? They can have obnoxious sex during all hours of the night but I can’t make a sandwich?” Jughead grunts jokingly, moving down from the stool and pushing the pan of burnt bacon off the stove.

“That’ll be a great counter argument when they put in a complaint with Hector.” She quips, picking at a piece of the charred meat before sticking it in her mouth as she thinks of their apartment manager. “Maybe Ronnie can help us come up with a bribe.”

“Or you can just smile at him.” Jughead offers with a shrug, swiping her hand away from the pan. “Bat those pretty lashes and we’re scot-free.”

“Juggie,” Betty smiles flirtatiously at him, wrapping her arms around his neck while dramatically batting her lashes. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I think you’re nuts.” Jughead retorts with a snort before pressing a kiss to her nose and then down to her lips.

“Hm, true.” Betty smiles against his mouth before pushing at his chest. “Now make me a sandwich.”


End file.
